Sharp Thorns guard the Prim Rose
by Blade of Hellfire
Summary: May is getting ready for a contest, but her boyfriend, Drew doesn't like her choice of wardrobe. He believes that only he should see that much of her skin. As usual, May charms her way out of him.


**Hello everyone! I just got done writing a huge crossover and will be starting another next week, and I've had this idea in my head for the past few days. I grew up watching Pokemon, and May and Drew are definitely my favorite couple. When I imagine them together, I imagine Drew to be ultra possessive and protective, and MAy to be understanding but firm. I don't know, that's how I normally write couples unless it's completely OOC. Anyways, I'm thinking about writing a lemon, so if you want, review! So read, enjoy, review!**

May sighed as she looked at her boyfriend, wondering just went through his mind sometimes. "Drew…it's a contest, I have to wear an outfit that matches the theme of my combinations. As an experienced coordinator…you should know that."

"Hmph." The green haired boy flicked his hair. "While it's true, I've never had to rely on ridiculous getup for contests, that doesn't mean you should feel like you have to."

"What?" May twitched.

"You're good-looking enough in your normal clothes, so don't bother with this fancy getup; Pokémon coordinators need to focus on their skill alone to get them through contests. Look at Solidad; an accomplished coordinator and trainer, and she only relies on her skill. Now if you look at Harley, who relies completely on his outfits…his contest winnings are self-explanatory." Drew crossed his arms over his head and peered at May's outfit once again, trying desperately to stop the hard-on from coming on. She was wearing, a damn-hot belly-dancing costume; her skirt was layered floor-length, was pale blue and pink, and allowed her to show off her perfect legs. Her top was what caused Drew to have a nose-bleed though; it had the same color scheme as the skirt, a short bra-top; one side was blue and the other was pink. It had gold chains covering her rib cage, emphasizing her perfect stomach, breasts, and skin. Her head piece was a desert rose crown (in honor of him), wore several bracelets, and anklets, and there was a henna tattoo over her belly button to finish it off. Arceus! The things he wanted to do to her!

They were in a particularly hot and desert part of the Johto region, and recently, May got into dressing in costume for contests (thanks to Dawn's evil influence, as Drew puts it). Unlike the blue-haired airhead, his girlfriend didn't need to show her body to get more points; May had skill and talent and that's all the guys in the audience needed to see. So the theme of her combinations was going to be 'Mystic desert', a combination of her Blazeiken and Beautifly, it matched beautifully with her outfit.

"Drew…are you saying that Solidad and Harley are ugly?" May asked.

"Harley-yes, Solidad…due to her being like a sister to me, I can't really say if she's pretty or not." Drew shrugged.

"But what about Dawn…" May knew Drew didn't like Dawn, she didn't like him either; ironically, they were both superficial and materialistic and were really similar down to the root of their personalities, but…they clashed like thunder and lightning.

"Don't compare yourself to that bimbo." He growled. "The only reason she won against you, was because you pitied her, don't do that again."

"Drew…" May wasn't going to lie, she did go easier on the younger trainer than normal; she was too nice to her rivals, as Drew put it.

"In fact, that just proves my point; don't wear the outfit for this contest, and that's final." Drew got directly in front of her.

May rolled her eyes at his possessiveness, having gotten used to this by now. When they first got together, it was about six months after the Wallace Cup; they argued for several hours about her loss to Dawn, which somehow lead to her getting hit on by another coordinator, and Drew unceremoniously punching the ass in the face. It was then, he confessed that he loved her, and it was painful for him not to see his prim rose in full bloom, and kissed her in front of the Pokémon center. They had been traveling together ever since; Drew had refused to allow anyone else to travel with them. Now she loved Drew, she had known the boy since she was ten, and now they're fifteen, but if there was one thing that drove her crazier than his arrogance, was his protectiveness and possessiveness. At first, she found it cute, but when male fans asked to take her picture, and he stomped on the guy's camera, it started to become annoying. Although she did acknowledge he had more experience in handling fans than she did. "Drew…what do you suggest, I wear then?"

"Your normal outfit, exactly what I've been saying." He replied.

"Drew, you know I don't wear these outfits to gain extra points right? I wear them because I want to; I think it's fun dressing up since I don't get much of an opportunity to do so otherwise." She smiled at him for emphasis.

"Really?" Drew put on an evil smirk, that May had gotten to know very well. "What about last night?"

"I can't say that counts, you perv." May shoved him back slightly. They had been dating for about a year, and about three months ago, their relationship became sexual. The girl was a virgin, and was honestly quite nervous about how well she'd perform in bed compared to his fangirls. Drew had indeed had sex before, but it was only with one other girl and she cheated on him. They also were Pokémon coordinating rivals, and she had only dated Drew to observe his strategies and throw his game off a bit. Which explained some of his more extreme hostility towards May when they were about thirteen.

But anyways, after the first time they had sex, Drew became addicted to it, and so did May. While she enjoyed the sex as much as he did, she didn't have his stamina or his eagerness. And after a recent Pokémon contest in a different city, she found out that he had always wanted to sex with one of his rivals on the stage. Turns out that her rival not only had God-like sex drive, but his biggest turn-on was competition; after contests, he devoured her; after practice sessions he ravaged her; and after arguments he drowned her. To May's shock, their relationship hadn't hindered their careers, in fact, it strengthened them. Their combination attacks were essentially unbeatable, and whenever they were against each other in contests the wager was always in place- whoever wins, gets to be on top. May shivered, even when she did when the contest, Drew still managed to dominate her from the bottom every time. She couldn't complain, but it still drove her crazy at how easily she fell into his hands.

"And why doesn't it count?" Drew rose a brow.

"Because…with all the traveling we do, and the practice we put in for each contest, we rarely get to go out and enjoy ourselves." The girl replied honestly. She tensed when she noticed her boyfriend's friend. "Er…I mean…! It's not your fault or anything, it's just the way things are. We have to defend our titles, and-"

"Spending time with you is more important than any contest." Drew cut her off. "We already have enough ribbons in this region anyways, so if you want to take the day off, we can-"

"NO! We're both in this contest! This is the final phase, and our Pokémon have worked too hard for us just to walk-out like that!" May declared. "Besides…I'm not saying I don't like how things are…I'm just saying, that this makes it more fun. At least to me…"

Drew looked into her eyes and sighed. "Fine. You can wear the outfit on one condition."

"What?" She smiled widely glad they finally came to an agreement.

"You were your biker shorts under the skirt." He replied.

"Fine." She didn't want to, but it was better than what she was expecting.

"And…our usual wager still stands." Drew strode forward, and pulled her up from the bench, holding her close. May blushed when she felt his hard-on. "Also…I can't go out to contest like this, and since this is your fault, you have to…"

"Harley in a Cacturn Speedo." May smirked, causing her boyfriend to cease his administrations; for the sake of her survival, May had to learn what instantly deflated her boyfriend's sex drive, or at the very least, tranquilized. One time they went to the beach, and Drew trying to con her into beach sex, but Harley appeared out of nowhere in the Speedo of hell, and Drew had been traumatized ever since.

"That was uncalled for." He grumbled.

"Maybe, but it was necessary." May smirked.

**Several Hours Later**

Drew twitched in annoyance at the crowding fans around his girlfriend, while he was surrounded by his obnoxious fangirls himself, he didn't give a damn about them. His girlfriend had indeed but on her biker shorts, only to hike them up to make them look like gym shorts when he wasn't looking. Luckily the skirt was long enough not to reveal anything, but it he still saw it, and he was terrified if others in the audience had noticed to. Oh, if those press bastards tried to get a false panty-shot…Drew clenched his fists at the thought. This distraction, caused him to lose to May by one point in the end, but their Pokémon had tied in the battle. But he didn't care if lost or not, he was punishing her tonight, oh so much.

"Rose rose!" Roserade caught his attention, and he looked to where she was pointing to. His eyes widened, one fan was too eager, and was actually hugging May from the waist, and was attempting to touch her butt. Drew snapped and strode over to the pair.

"Please, you have to-" She tried to get the eager boy off her, but was interrupted.

"Hey!" May and the boy paused in their struggle, and the crowd turned to him. "Get your filthy hands off my girlfriend." May blushed, she still wasn't quite used to expressing that. She wasn't embarrassed, just shy.

"What? The Princess of Hoenn is-" The boy was cut-off.

"Is my Prim Rose, and if you don't want to be cut by her thorns, let go of her." Drew stepped forward, intending to knock the wind out of the guy.

"Uh Drew!" May got out of the other's grip and ran to him. "Let's go! The contest is over, and you're scaring people!"

"Really?" Drew smirked, and trapped her in a possessive embrace, groping her but harshly and gave her a fierce kiss. After a minute he pulled away, and pressed her against himself. He sent one final glare to his and her fans. "No one messes with my Prim Rose…got it?"

"YES! WE'RE SORRY!" The fan clubs bowed apologetically and left.

May sweat-dropped, this was her boyfriend. Her rival, lover, protector, and best friend; and…May smiled…she couldn't be happier.

**Review Please! I apologize if you guys think Drew and May are out of character at all, but that's seriously how I think they'd act. May's a kind and understanding person, while Drew is confident and overbearing. Let me know if you want a lemon, this is not a long story. It's going to be this chapter and a possible lemon, but that's it.**


End file.
